Eddie Murphy
Eddie Murphy (1961 - ) Film Deaths *''Vampire in Brooklyn'' (1995)Vampire in Brooklyn (1995)[Maximilian/Preacher Pauly/Guido]: Playing multiple roles, "Preacher Pauly" is bitten on the throat and drained of blood (off-screen), by "Maximilian," who then assumes Pauly's appearance "Guido" is bitten on the throat and drained off blood (off-camera) by "Maximilian" (who then assumes Guido's appearance after Guido is holding Maximilian and Kadeem Hardison at gunpoint). "Maximilian" is stabbed in the heart with a silver stake by Angela Bassett; his body then melts into nothingness (with his spirit in the form of a glowing bat, then flying out of a window). (Thanks to John, Mathew and Drew) *''The Nutty Professor'' (1996) Klump/Papa Klump/Mama Klump/Grandpa Klump/Ernie Klump: playing multiple roles, In a dream sequence: "Sherman" and at least two others of his family, die in an explosion when a man with a match accidentally ignites "sherman"'s giant inflammable fart. They all survive in reality. *''Nutty Professor II: The Klumps ''(2000) [Sherman Klump/Buddy Love/Granny Klump/Mama Klump/Papa Klump/Young Papa Klump/Ernie Klump/Lance Perkins]: Playing multiple roles, "Buddy Love" rapidly de-ages after being given an overdose of the youth serum by "Sherman Klump", who plans to ingest him so that their separated DNA can be re-joined. "Buddy" de-ages into a baby and then subsequently into a sentient pile of goo (by this point, CGI with Murphy's voice) before evaporating altogether. *''The Adventures of Pluto Nash ''(2002) [Pluto Nash/Rex Crater]: Playing a dual role as both the original "Pluto Nash" and the clone "Rex Crater", "Rex" is thrown through a window by "Pluto", falling to his death onto a blackjack table. ("Pluto" survives the movie.) (Thanks to Scott and Tommy) *''Dreamgirls (2006)'' [James 'Thunder' Early]: Dies of a heroin overdose; his body is shown afterwards (completely covered by a sheet) being carried out on a stretcher during a TV news broadcast. *''Shrek the Final Chapter: Forever After (2010)'' [Donkey]: Voicing an animal, he dies magically, but comically, of a sunlight spell. His death only happens in the alternate history while he survives in the originally restored universe. *''A Thousand Words'' (2012) [Jack McCall]: Temporarily dies of a heart attack at his father's grave after using up all of the thousand words he can say due to his spiritual connection with a mystical tree. He is then brought back to life, having redeemed himself through the way he used his last words. *''Mr. Church'' (2016) [Henry Joseph Church]: Passes away from an enlarged heart. TV Deaths *''Saturday Night Live' (March 12, 1983)'' [Various Characters]: "Buckwheat" is shot twice in the chest by the unseen "John David Stutts" (also played by Eddie); the footage of the shooting is shown repeatedly during the news broadcast. (Played for comic effect) *''Saturday Night Live (March 19, 1983)'' [Various Characters]: "John David Stutts" is shot in the stomach by an unidentified assailant; the footage of the shooting is again shown repeatedly during the news broadcast. (The footage of "Buckwheat's" death from the previous week is also replayed.) (Played for comic effect) Notable Connections *Brother of Charlie Murphy *Father of Bria L. Murphy *Ex-Mr. Nicole Murphy *Ex-Mr. Tracey Edmonds Murphy, Eddie Murphy, Eddie Murphy, Eddie Murphy, Eddie Murphy, Eddie Murphy, Eddie Murphy, Eddie Murphy, Eddie Murphy, Eddie Category:Death scenes by illness Murphy, Eddie Murphy, Eddie Murphy, Eddie Murphy, Eddie Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Saturday Night Live cast members Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Actors who died in Wes Craven movies Category:Death scenes by heart failure Category:Motor Mouths Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:Actors who died in a Shrek film Category:Death scenes by sunlight Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by natural disaster Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Performers who shaved their heads